


It is time

by TheCrimsonJawless, Thelorelord



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Thanks to a work on Tumblr I made this as an add on for there story.





	It is time

Jason

He knew they were getting close to their due date. His mother told him, but regardless he still had to check the camp for intruders. Leaving them behind, at the exception he only left at 2 am and came back at six. Almost every time finding them asleep, and keeping them safe at the same time. Yet he got an odd feeling today almost like something was wrong, he decided that maybe today he would find intruders. Ultimately decided on doing extensive searching of every nook and cranny he knew of, and more he could find. Perhaps maybe even set up some traps, but even after his search he felt off until her heard his mother warn him.

“Go back to them Jason. They need you.”

He dropped the tightly strung-rope, the bells clattering to the ground with it. Making his way through the trees and brushed to make his way back to his shack. Hearing her cries of pain as soon as he opened the door. He ran back to his room with his machete in hand to find them on the floor, their pants were damp. Their body covered in sweat.

“Jason I am fine it is just that they are ready.” They whined.

“They are ready Jason. Take them to the river.” Jason listened to his mother swiftly. He picked them up carrying them to the river. Making sure that they and their baby was okay along the way. When they got to the secluded river that his mother lead him too his mother gave him instructions from there on.

“Lower them into the water. Make sure they are comfortable. Check how far along they are into the labor. Make sure she pushes.” After many more commandments in which Jason followed each one their baby was born.

Jason felt something bubble in his chest, the sight of his beautiful love and his child seemed to be the best feeling in the world. What was this feeling? His mother answered his thoughts.

“That is the feeling of being a parent Jason. I once has this feeling as well.”

Jason with this new feeling in heart walked over to them, scoping them up and carrying them back to the shack.

“The camp was going to need more security” Jason thought to himself.

Michael

He was right there when their water broke. He was not fazed or anything. He just carried them back them back to his room not carrying about the sheets. He read enough and watch enough to know what to do. He even stole some things from the hospital.

Painkillers, Iv’s, and some after care things such as bandages and stiches for them he was ready for the worst to happened.

But he was not ready for them to howl like a wolf or have a grip that strong. Or for them to push that hard making it a rather quick birth.

It was all tears when the baby was born, he was crying they were to, the baby was as well. He cleaned and swaddled the baby. Feeling pride with every movement. That was the only feeling he felt not fear nor insecurity just pride.

Until they asked him the question.

“What should we name them?” His blood ran cool that very second. He didn’t even think of that.

Freddy

Like Michael has no worries he had even plan it out as soon as he heard that they were pregnant. When their water broke he just told to lay down, when they did they fell asleep.

When they were in the dream world he make the labor pain less. He also put them in their favorite setting as well. Green luscious grass in a flat plane, a blanket under them. The sea roaring into the background.

He cooed complements and encouragements until they completed labor. When they woke up there baby was in there hands, crying away.

“I love you know that right? Freddy hummed.

Ghostface

He totally freaked out. He was a mess he saw the water curl down there legs. He was practically running back and forth. All while telling them to calm down, they ended up having to call the hospital themselves. Mind you they had to walk to get their phone.

“Calm down!” They had to yell the entire way.

He was a wreck in the hospital, he was constantly asking where they were. He was harassing every nurse and doctor they could find. He could not stay still for one second, he finally got banned from the hospital. It wasn’t until you heard a blood curling scream did you pay it any mind.

The room’s door busted open, you saw a sight that would fill any normal person with fear. This filled them with anger.

“Did you have to do that?” they sighed.

All they got was a simple nod. He was in for it to night

Leatherface

The Sawyer family had much experience with birthing. But Thomas was a different story. Thomas was in the basement when he heard a thump from above. His room was naturally was below the basement so his first thoughts was they were hurt.

He rushed up to the room finding them on the ground, he rushed to them cradling them into his arms. He searched them intensely for lumps, bumps, and bruses finding none.

“I think the baby is coming.” They groaned. Thomas carried tub to the tub laying the down so he could get his mother.

Mama sawyer knew exactly what to do. She instructed her when to push and when to rest. She held her hand and squeezed when she needed. But he had to leave apparently the farm was under attack. He went to dispatch of the problem without leaving them for too long.

He came back not seeing the child but inconsideration he cleaned himself and even changed to his pretty lady mask to see the baby.

When he went up to see his child. He cried away all his make-up in seconds his child was so beautiful. He would protect them both his life he swore his life on it as soon as he saw his child.


End file.
